


Change Of Heart

by Holy_Ackerman



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Eventual Happy Ending, Falling In Love Again, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Major Character Injury, Past Relationship(s), some sexual humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 21:29:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7774426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holy_Ackerman/pseuds/Holy_Ackerman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sudden tragic accident brings an old couple back together in a time of need. (A getting back together story.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how to properly summarize this story, I apologize, but the story is slightly complex.
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated. This work is not beta read. 
> 
> I got this idea from a dream, and had to write it, 
> 
> I hope it's a good read! I enjoyed writing it, honestly.

It was three days after the accident that Kakashi received the phone call.

When the phone number of the local hospital appeared on his phone, he immediately thought that his nephew, Sasuke, had gotten hurt again. The boy couldn't keep his damn mouth shut, and constantly found himself in fights with peers much stronger than himself. But that thought soon left his mind as Sasuke walked past him in the kitchen, getting a bottle of water from the fridge.

"Hello?" Kakashi answered, his chest tightened as the voice on the other end filled his ear.

"Hatake-San?" The female doctor started to say. "This is Doctor Evans. I'm a cardiologist here at St Anne's, and recently performed a heart transplant on a young man, Umino Iruka-Kun. You're the only living person on his emergency contact list. I wanted to inform you that the transplant was successful, and he's up in his room. We would have contacted you sooner, but with the twelve car pile up, no doctor or nurse has been able to contact anyone. I'm sorry."

"Is that so?" His voice was low and even, it could even be labeled as bored, but his heart rate said otherwise. "Thank you, then."

"He asked for you, Hatake-San." She said, and Kakashi could have sworn she was trying to guilt him into visiting. And was that pain in her voice? Why did she care anyways? Kakashi scoffed.

"He did, huh?"

"We tend to ask our patients questions after they wake up from surgery, as they're coming to." The doctor explained. "When he was asked if he needed anything, he mumbled your name before passing out. His body almost rejected his new heart, but-"

"Thank you for telling me." Kakashi interrupted Dr. Evans. "If I get time, I'll stop by."

"Sir, please-" She seemed to be pleading, but Kakashi ignored her tone.

"I said thank you. Now, good bye." His thumb tapped the end button before the surgeon had a chance to respond.

"What was that about, Uncle?" Sasuke leaned up against the stainless steel fridge. The rim of his bottle of water rested against his bottom lip as he spoke. There was a hint of curiosity in his eyes.

"Iruka." He said simply. "I guess he was involved in that twelve car pile up a few days back."

"Was Naruto is the crash too?"

"I.. I honestly have no idea. But I'm guessing if he was, Iruka was the only one to make it out alive." The words rolled off his tongue in an emotionless, thin voice. He silently cursed himself as looked over to his nephew. Is Sasuke wasn't pale before, he surely was now. All color gone from his skin; his face blank, and eyes cold.

Sasuke thought back to the news report three days prior. T _wenty of the passengers involved in the crash are presumed dead, with two seriously injured._ A cold chill ran down his spine. He hadn't heard from his best friend in a few days, and it was highly unlike Naruto to _not_ blow up Sasuke's phone on a daily basis.

"Can we go see Iruka?" He finally spoke, and _stared,_ as if kakashi should haven't to think of the answer to his question. Sasuke was a persistent teen.

"I have no desire to see him." The older man snapped back. "Not after everything he's put me through."

"Get off your fucking pity potty, _Kakashi_ _."_ The sudden use of his name made Kakashi frown deeply. "Half of that shit was your own fault. I'll take your damn car and drive there myself! I want answers. If you don't want to see him, fine, but I do. When you aren't around, Iruka was more of an uncle to me than you ever were." His dark eyes beamed towards Kakashi's own grey orbs. Sasuke pushed himself off of the fridge, and quickly grabbed the car keys off of the kitchen counter.

"Wait.."

"I'm not waiting for you anymore." Sasuke bit his tongue, for once, and stopped himself from saying much further.

"I'll go." He grabbed his nephew's arm before he reached the front door. "Give me the keys."

 

* * *

 

Iruka was pale, completely drained of his once rich brown color, and that was the first thing both men noticed as they walked into his room. He was plugged up to a few different machines, a very full IV drip, a clear ventilator tucked neatly behind his ears. Sasuke noticed the tubes in his chest, and wondered what they were for. It was far from a pretty sight, really.

A nurse was in the room giving him his afternoon meds. The plastic bag on the night stand had to have at least thirty different prescription bottles, all with Iruka's name on it.

Kakashi immediately eyed his ex lover. His shoulders were bandaged, as well as his left wrist and hand, which was clearly broken, and the blue cast gave that away. He ignored the bare chest, and large scar that branded it. The nurse cleaned the operation wound, and covered it again with fresh gauze. She quickly cleaned the scraps over his chest and arms, mostly likely from shards of glass. Some of them were deep, and had a few stitches. Iruka had six across his cheek. It was yet another scar to add to his face.

The poor man looked half dead. His dark mahogany hair laid limp over his bandaged shoulders. Slowly, he turned his head towards Kakashi and Sasuke, who stood at the threshold of his room.

"I'm done, Umino-San. Please, rest some, and drink some water, will ya?" The older woman gently patted his upper arm before heading out of the room. "He's all yours, boys."

"So.." Sasuke cleared his throat to break the silence. He took a few steps closer to the other man's bed. "I hear you're the only person to make it out alive."

Iruka only nodded. He was expecting the immediate grilling from Sasuke, but he hadn't expected Kakashi of all people to show up, standing too still for comfort at the entranceway. The way Kakashi looked at him made Iruka want to be sick - again. Those emotionless eyes, and his sloppy posture, it was as if Kakashi didn't care, but even Iruka knew better. A very, _very_ small part of his ex lover must still care enough to make sure he was still alive and kicking.

"Is it okay for me to ask who else was in the car with you?"

Iruka nodded yet again. Kakashi hadn't moved, but Sasuke took a few steps closer. His eyes were so full of _pain_ , that Iruka didn't want to answer, but knew Sasuke deserved the truth.

"Who else was there with you then?" The teens voice was small, and almost as weak as gentle fists that laid by his side.

"They all were." Iruka answered, and his eyes drifted back up to the ceiling.

"You gotta be more spe-"

"My parents, and Naruto." Iruka clarified. He hasn't noticed the red specks on the ceiling, and hoped they weren't dried blood.

"It's true then." The young man sucked in a deep breath, holding back tears of anger. His fists tightened fiercely. "He's gone? That's what you're telling me, Iruka?"

His voice was gone again, and Iruka once again only nodded. The ceiling suddenly became more interesting. Had it always been so white and dust free?

Sasuke's anger spiked, and his hands balled into tighter fists. Sasuke's chest rose and fell quickly with each breath. In a blink of an eye, his fist met the room's wall, leaving a crack in the plaster, and droplets of blood. Sasuke's knuckles instantly swelled black and blue, some red from the blood.

Kakashi finally took a step further into the room, he refused to make eye contact with the man on the bed, though. He placed a comforting hand on his nephew's shoulder, and brought him in for a hug. Sasuke held back his tears, but accepted his uncle's embrace.

Security was up in the room only seconds later, escorting Sasuke out with a nurse on their tail to patch up the young man's hand.

Kakashi's body wouldn't allow him to leave room 305, so his feet directed him to the chair next to Iruka's bed.

"I heard that you asked for me." Kakashi spoke quietly. "Is that true?"

Iruka didn't respond. He could lie, which Kakashi disliked greatly, or he could tell him that yes, he asked for Kakashi while fearing he was going to die, but how would he even take that? So Iruka settled with silence, and knew it would answer Kakashi's question well enough.

"Why?"

Kakashi imagined the other shrugging his shoulders, but knew he was in so much pain just by looking at him. Iruka couldn't shrug even if he wanted to.

"I haven't spoken to you in at least two years, Iruka. I thought we moved on, finally."

"It's already been that long?" Iruka closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath.

"Yeah.." Kakashi thought it seemed longer, yet at the same time it felt as if it was just yesterday the two of them met. Weird how time flies, they both silently agreed.

"Have you been okay?"

"Fine." Kakashi lied, and knew it was obvious just by the bite in his tone. "I've been fine." He attempted to sound genuine, but failed.

"Yeah?" Iruka pretended to buy it. "Me too.. I'm doing just fucking great."

"I'm sorry about Naruto, and about your parents as well." _This_ Kakashi had truly meant, he knew what family meant to Iruka. Aside from Kakashi, during the time of their relationship, all Iruka had was his immediate family. Now... he was all alone, truly, and simply, alone.

"I'm sorry too.. They didn't deserve death. Out of us four, I'm sure we'd both agree that I'm the one more worthy of a gruesome, slow death."

"I wouldn't go that far, Iruka. We may have had our differences, but.." Kakashi halted, jamming his hands into his sweater pockets.

"But?"

"You're not a bad guy." He muttered, shrugging a shoulder.

"Thanks.." A small smiled pressed his lips. "That means a lot, coming from you and all. I was convinced you were Anti Iruka."

"Only for the first six months after our break up." He teased, a smile tugging at his own lips. "You know... I almost didn't come, but Sasuke pretty much dragged me here."

"Because of Naruto? I assumed as much."

"Speaking of assumptions.." Kakashi started. "Your heart.. Was it from the second passenger? On the news, it said there were two men in critical condition."

"Yeah. It's _his_ heart." He answered. "I had went into cardiac arrest when the paramedics arrived. The left chamber in my heart wasn't pumping much blood to the rest of my rest, and it was starting to shut down. The doctor told me it was heart failure, but this was something that had been going on for a while, my injuries from the accident only made it worse. I got a nice blow to the chest from the airbag and broke a few ribs, I guess it did my heart some damage too."

"Naruto would have wanted you to live. I hope you know that." Kakashi wanted to smack himself for even trying to comfort Iruka, but his mouth moved faster than his brain could protest against his words.

"I know.. He was good like that. I just got lucky that we're the same blood type, and we matched for the transplant. He suffered from brain damage, I heard, and they kept him alive on a machine."

"Your parents?"

"Died instantly, I assume. The last thing I remember is seeing my father's head roll clean off his neck, and then I blacked out."

"Ah.." Kakashi cleared his throat, _how the hell do I even respond to that?!_ He thought, and shifted in his chair. "How are you keeping so.. composed?"

"I'm sick of crying." He answered honestly. "I did enough of that when I was with you."

Kakashi smirked at the others teasing. He noticed Iruka trying not to smile.

He turned his head towards Kakashi's, eyeing him fully for the first time in a long time. His mouth moved before his mind had a chance to catch up.

"You look good.." He said. " _Really_ good."

"Yeah?" Kakashi moved his fingers through his silver locks. "I've been working out, you know."

"Like I suggested? You were a stick when we first got together."

"That was so long ago.. I can't believe you remember. I refuse to think of myself back in high school."

"How could I forget high school boy kakashi?! I was so madly in love with you back then." A small blush painted his cheeks. Kakashi refused to even think about how madly in love _he_ was back then, too. Even if he thought about it often, he wouldn't admit it, definitely not aloud. 

"Say, Iruka?"

"Hm?" Iruka raised an eyebrow.

"Are all of _those-"_ he pointed at the twenty or so prescription bottles "-yours?"

"Every last one of them. It's so my body doesn't reject my new heart. _Naruto's heart_." He quickly corrected himself. "I'll be bombarded by those huge, gross pills until the day I die."

"I may be out of line to say this but.." Kakashi locked his steel eyes into Iruka's deep Browns. "You probably shouldn't be alone, considering all your wounds and all the meds you have to take. You should stay with someone."

"And who would that be?" Iruka asked. "I have no living relatives, and no close friends. Just an old woman for a neighbor who bakes me cookies every Sunday. I gotta remember to buy her a birthday card too, she's ninety this year."

"You could.. You could always stay with me."

_Why the fuck am I saying this?! He broke my heart._ Kakashi internally scolded himself. _But look at him._ His eyes scanned the others chest, over the huge, protruding scar that laid over his tanned skin. _He almost lost his heart. He could have died, and then what? I'd never have to tell him-_

"Do you really mean that?" Iruka's voice broke Kakashi from his trance. His eyes instantly filled with tears. "But.."

"I'm doing it as a friend, and I'm sure Sasuke would kill me if I didn't." He said, trying to bring a comforting smile to his face. _I still hate seeing him cry, I guess that hasn't changed._ "Sasuke.. He really looks up to you."

"Thank you, so so much!" He wiped the tears from under his eyes. "It'll only be until this _thing_ heals. I won't over stay my welcome, and I'll be sure to stay out of your way. I really appreciate this."

"If that were me laying there, you would have been by my side three days ago. You would have taken me in faster than I can blink. You've always been like that, Iruka. This is the least I could do."

"Kakashi?"

"Yes, Iruka?"

"I.. I really did ask for you." He confessed. "I thought I was dying, and I wanted to see you at least once before I passed."

"Is that so?"

"Yes." Iruka nodded slowly, looking up towards the ceiling. "I wanted to apologize for everything, I know how badly I hurt you. I can't forgive myself for it. I called for you, because I wanted you to know that I finally understand _why_ I hurt you so badly. I was selfish, and stubborn as hell. I'm sorry."

"You're apologizing for something that wasn't your fault. I've moved on, haven't you?"

"No." Iruka gripped the white cotton sheets beneath him tightly. "No I haven't."

Kakashi stayed mute, but his heavy breathing, and the heart rate monitor were the only sounds audible in the hospital room. That _wasn't_ the answer he expected, not from the man who broke up with him, anyways.

"I may have been with other people since we broke up, but that doesn't mean I've fallen out of love." Iruka spoke nearly in a whisper. His eyes were fixated on a speck in the ceilings plaster. "It took me over a year to let someone else even touch me."

"If it makes you feel any better, I still haven't been with anyone since we broke up."

"Not even a kiss?"

"Not even a phone call, Iruka. I was preoccupied with Sasuke, trying my best to help him with school, and getting that promotion at my job. I kept myself busy."

"Too busy for sex?" Iruka chuckled after the words left his lips, it sounded weird to say.

"Nah.. Never too busy for that."

_I'm pretty sure you've ruined me for other men.._ Kakashi cheeks flushed as the thought crossed his mind.

"I'm glad that uh, you finally got that promotion." Iruka cleared his throat, and reached for his glass of water. His fingers weakly wrapped around the glass. His hands trembled as he brought the drink to his lips.

"Yeah.. Thanks." But Kakashi knew it was more of a slap in the face at the time, even if the promotion helped him out in the long run. 

 

* * *

 

 

It was a long night for Kakashi and Sasuke. The ride home was dangerously silent, both men falling victim to their thoughts.

Sasuke lost his best friend, the only light he still had in his life. After loosing his parents  four years back, and being forced to move in with his uncle, Naruto seemed to be the only normal thing he had in his life. He was the only person who _stayed_ in his life. But now.. now Naruto was rudely taken away; the only closest thing he'd ever have to his best friend was the foreign heart in Iruka's chest.

His dark eyes subconsciously glared over at his uncle, but his look softened when he noticed the lifeless expression on Kakashi's face. It wasn't an unnatural thing to see Kakashi with a blank stare, but this time it was different. He truly looked like a porcelain doll, with his hands glued to ten and two on the steering wheel. He stopped at every red like with nothing more than a blink. Kakashi didn't fiddle around with the radio like he usually did, or constantly check his rare view mirror, adjusting it almost every time he made a stop. He was no where near his weird self.

_He must be in pain too.._ Sasuke thought, looking away from his uncle and down to his lap. His balled up fists were shaking against his thighs. One of them had to be strong, but right now it wasn't Sasuke. Tears threatened to leave his eyes, and burned as they rolled down his cheeks.

The sudden warmth from Kakashi hand pressed firmly on his shoulder made him snap his neck in his uncle's direction; eyes wide and confused.

"When a person dies, their soul is still bound to this earth, while their body is laid to rest. I'm sure he's watching over you right now, and I'm sure he can see how much pain your in - which is normal by the way." His uncle assured him. "You aren't weak, or wrong for feeling the way you are, he was your best friend." Kakashi sucked in a quick breath of air. "You still have him where it counts." He gently tapped a finger over sasuke's chest. "Right here. Always."

"Thanks." He pursed his lips tightly, sniffling back the rest of his tears. "Can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"How were you able to go through this _twice?_ I feel like tearing apart. I'm trying so hard not to loose control of myself."

"Honestly.." He started to say. "I had Iruka. He gave me that speech back when I lost Obito, and again a few years later with Rin. We may have had our difference but-"

"But he was always there for you." Sasuke finished.

"Always." He voice trembled, but he was confident in his words. "Things may have ended badly, and people may say it's all my fault, but if you _ever_ find anyone as good as him, please cherish him forever."

Sasuke bit his tongue for the second time that day. "You have a second chance, Uncle. I don't." He decided on, keeping his eyes focused on the passing buildings.

"Once trust is broken, it's very hard to get back. Sometimes love isn't enough."

"What if he died? Then what?"

Kakashi deadpanned, biting down on his lower lip, almost making it bleed. He refused to even think about that. Loosing Iruka _for good_ was something that never crossed his mind. It was something he never _wanted_ to cross his mind.

"Jesus Christ. You'd be even worse than I am right now if he died! You and I both know it! You love him, right? Don't tell me love isn't enough. You'd be lost without him. You _have_ been lost without him these past two years! Stop acting like you didn't fall into a damn drinking binge after he left you! And stop acting like you didn't hate yourself for letting him go! You never once thought about how he felt! You selfish prick, he's the only person who's ever loved you!"

"You really think I don't know that?!" He snapped. His breathing erratic and short. Kakashi's grip on the stirring wheel was tight, his nails digging into the leather, leaving distinct marks. "You _really_ think I don't know that, Sasuke? Do you truly believe I don't hate myself for letting him leave? I ruined what we had and I blame him for it because it's easier, and because he'd let me. I've spent two years acting like I hate him, and now I'm suddenly the only person he has left, and-"

"You said he was always there for you, I'm begging you to be there for him."

"Why?!"

"Because, without Naruto, you and him are the only two people I have left. How many times have we fought, you kicked me out, and Iruka let me crash on his couch? How many times has Iruka stopped what he was doing to come pick me up at the station while you couldn't even take a fifteen minute break to call and see if i was keeping myself out of trouble."

"I may be a piece of shit uncle, but it's not like I don't care about you."

"I'm not saying you don't.." Sasuke sighed. "But.. I kinda miss the old you."

"Don't guilt me into taking him back."

"He was so happy to see you.."

"Sasuke, please.."

"He still loves you, uncle."

"Please.." His voice trembled. "Stop talking."

Sasuke opened his mouth to protest, but halted as tears rolled down his uncles pale cheeks.

It was safe to say, Sasuke was the strong one.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iruka moves back in, and Sasuke learns the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next part! Enjoy :)
> 
> comments and (nice) constructive criticism are always welcomed!

It was five weeks later that Iruka was released from the hospital with a bag full of meds, and the names and times of his visiting nurses.

Kakashi tossed Sasuke the keys to his car, and asked him to pick up Iruka from the hospital. He stayed behind the tidy up the spare bedroom, but there was one problem: there was no bed.

The spare room was used for Kakashi's business. After the break up, he spent the first six months coding and creating websites for other businesses outside of his day job. He let himself get caught up in his work, trying his best to keep the depressing thoughts out of his head. Not that it helped much.

The room consisted of a desk with his laptop, a coffee cup filled with pens and pencils. A cheap lamp he picked up at a yard sale, and a dusty colored couch he bought on discount. It was his bed for those six months. Kakashi also had a mini fridge and a microwave that rested on a small coffee table. It was his mini apartment inside his three bedroom apartment.

All he really did was move things around, thinking he had an extra futon laying around. But when he thought of Iruka having to lay on a thin mattress on the floor, he started to feel bad. He would have had it better in the hospital.

The sound of the door slamming shut clicked Kakashi out of his trance. He sighed, walking out of the bedroom to greet his guests.

"We're home." Sasuke weakly smiled, throwing the car keys at Kakashi, who caught them with one hand.

"I see you've touched up the place." Iruka commented, looking around at the newly painted walls, and the change in furniture. "It looks nice."

"Thanks.." He mumbled in response, rubbing a hand on the back of his neck. "You look... Better."

"Better?" Iruka's cheeks flushed lightly, and kakashi had to bite his tongue. It was unfair for a grown man to look so cute.

"You've gained some color back in you skin.." Were the words he settled on. "And you don't have tubes down your throat."

"Ah, well.. I feel better, too." Iruka smiled nad hung up his jacket on coat rack behind the door. He took in a deep breath as he stepped into the kitchen. "Did you cook?"

"Yes.." Kakashi nodded. "It's just chicken Alfredo, though."

"It is the only thing you know how to make." The brunette teased, smirking as he eyed the food on the stove.

"Hey.. I can make a mean bowl of cereal."

"If it wasn't for my cooking back then, I'm pretty sure you would have been living off cereal and hot pockets."

"Iruka, he is living off cereal and hot pockets." Sasuke chimed in as he reached into the fridge for a can of soda. "There's no room in the freezer for anything else."

"I'm sure! You should have seen him in high school."

"Can we not talk about high school me?" Kakashi, also a grown man, pouted. 

"I'd like to know how you were in high school, Uncle." Sasuke said with a glimmer in his eyes.

"He used to be just like you~"

"That's so cliche, Iruka." Both boys rolled their eyes, and made themselves a bowl to eat.

"But it's true, no? You isolated yourself from others, yet you often found yourself in trouble because God forbid you kept your mouth shut." Iruka chuckled as he recalled fond memories. "But you somehow graduated top of the class."

"That's because I didn't ditch school." He eyed Sasuke as he walked by. "And I had someone who kept me in line."

"I think I actually punched you once because you thought about dropping out. Remember that?"

"Yeah.. I think I still have the bruise!" He teased, smiling to himself. Those were, oddly enough, the best years of his life, just like the people say high school was suppose to be. He may have had a big mouth, but he had someone who would smack it shut for him. What did his mother call it? Ah yes, stability. Kakashi had always found that in Iruka.

"I'm gonna take the spare room." Sasuke told his uncle. "I don't mind sleeping on an the couch. It pulls it, doesn't it?"

"Oh yeah. I think so.." He played with a few strands of his silver hair that rested atop the back of his neck. He had totally forgotten about the pull out couch.

"Iruka can have my room. I really don't mind."

"I'm not trying to impose!" Iruka put up his hands defensively, and waived them briefly. "Seriously. If it's a pull out couch, I think I'll be fine. I-"

"I insist. Besides, the spare room can get drafty. My room is pretty warm." The young man smiled sweetly, and patted Iruka on the shoulder. "Uncle bought me a memory foam pad for my mattress, so it's really comfy."

"Thank you, Sasuke." Iruka smiled sincerely. Thinking back to the Sasuke he had known only a few years ago, Iruka could only admire how much he had grown. He wasn't the same bitchy pre-teen. Slowly, Sasuke was turning into a fine young man, just like Kakashi had. The thought itself stung. It was all too familiar. It made the heart in his chest dance against his ribs. The feeling of a foreign heart in his chest had only felt truly weird when he had bouts of emotions. This was not the same rhythm his own heart would have thumped when he thought of kakashi, and what they used to be, how he was back when they were together. Though odd, it was a blessing and a curse to fell his own brother's heart, and how it would beat to it's own rhythm. No one in the world could ever be this close to Naruto, and Iruka promised himself he'd cherish the feeling forever. 

"Sasuke." Kakashi cleared his throat while stirring his fork around stands of pasta. "Thank you. It's very nice of you to give up your room."

His nephew left the kitchen to gather some of his belongings from his bedroom while the other had their dinner. Iruka sat himself down at the island, admiring the other man as he finished slurping down a noodle. It felt like he was reliving a memory, and Iruka couldn't help but smile at himself. Time had flown by too quickly. It seemed like just the other day, the two of them were making their morning coffees in the kitchen, and telling each other their plans for the day. But in same regards, it felt like their goodbyes was only yesterday, too.

Iruka looked towards the short hallway, leading towards the door to the apartment. He can vividly remember stating that he was done fighting, and saying "If you truly want me, then you'll come after me." before slamming the door behind him, only to find out that the man he had loved for years was done as well.

Neither man was sure exactly when it started, or why. It seemed as if one day, Kakashi had his suspicious about the other. Iruka was working at a new place, with a new, much younger boss than his last. They started spending time together outside of work, and even though Kakashi trusted his partner, something didn't seem right. Iruka was staying out later than usual, going out more often and spending less time with him. Of course, Kakashi stayed hush until one of his co-workers spotted Iruka and his new boss leaving a bar together one night, and that's when the arguments started.

Kakashi and Iruka weren't the type of couple who fought a lot. Disagreements were more than common, for sure, but an actually screaming match, or accusing, was very rare. The thought of Iruka cheating alone was a first for Kakashi. They had both been through hell and back together, and have been in love since they were teenagers.

Kakashi had turned himself into someone he never thought he was because of his jealously. He started asking around about Iruka and whoever his new boss was. Why were they spending so much time together? He wanted to know if anyone noticed anything less than professional between the two. He even had a good friend of his, Gai, go to the bars he though Iruka and his "new lover" would attend. But never once did he truly confront Iruka about his suspicions.

Iruka had noticed Gai one night, though. He didn't think much of it, either. Iruka himself had showed up alone that night, just wanting a drink or two before heading home, and crashing for the rest of the night. He bought Gai a drink and sat down beside him. They talked casually for a while, like usual, until Iruka asked him what he was doing at a bar anyways, considering Gai wasn't much of a drinker. 

"I'm here on my best friend's behalf." He answered quite vaguely, yet honestly.

"Kakashi? Is he asking you to drink for him again?" Iruka chuckled to himself. "It was his idea to be sober in the first place. I'm still not sure how he does it."

"Not so much, Iruka.." Gai looked down at the last sip left in his glass. "He asked me to keep an eye on you."

"An eye? I can take care of myself-"

"I think.. I think he's convinced you're.." He muttered a few possible choices for words until finding one to settle on. Iruka found this unusual, considering he's heard Gai blabber on for hours, literally, on more than on occasion.

"Cheating.." He said. "Kakashi thinks you're seeing someone else."

"He what?!" Iruka had expected an honest answer, but not to this degree. The anger that swelled in Iruka's veins was a first for him. The one man who trusted him the most actually thought that. Iruka was devastated, and beyond angry.

"Iruka, I'm-"

"Do you actually think I would do that?! I've been with him since I was fifteen. Dammit, if I wanted to leave I would have left his ass by now!"

"Iruka, please calm down!" Gai tried to smile and sweeten his tone, but the had every pair of eyes in the bar glued to them. Iruka was being far from quiet.

"Like hell I would cheat!" Iruka slammed his glass on the bar, almost shattering it. Gai's face went serious as he looked away. "Don't tell me.. You think I am too."

"I've seen you leave here more than once with Genma. I was doing you a favor by getting you a job at that agency, I didn't think you'd go sleeping around with our boss." Gai swirled the last sip of drink around in the glass, before chugging it back.

"This is bullshit. Complete bullshit!" Iruka was almost foaming at the mouth, with his fists so tightly held, that his nails punctured the skin of his palms. For Gai to believe it too, something wasn't right.

"Genma says you can't keep your hands off of him." The other mumbled, knowing damn well Iruka would still hear him. "I told Kakashi."

"You.. Told.. Why?! None of that is true!"

"Then I suggest you talk to him about it. I don't want to be his private investigator anymore. Your love was once a fountain of youth, now it's a wilted flower no longer able to bloom."

But Iruka had already pushed himself off the bar stool, and stormed out of the door before the other could finish talking.

*

A loud clap woke Iruka from his trance. Kakashi's head tilted to the side, looking Iruka in the face. He didn't realize his bowl was already made, and set in front of him. How long had he been thinking of the past?

Iruka thanked the other before taking his first bite. Anything that wasn't hospital food tasted amazing to him! Even though he'd have to change his diet around for something more heart healthy, this chicken Alfredo was surely heaven to his taste buds. If he was granted to cheat day, he'd eat this meal all day long.

"It's as good as I remember!" Iruka genuinely smiled, with a soft blush on his cheeks.

He didn't want to admit that he had tried to imitate the recipe after the break up, but it was never the same. Every time, there was always something wrong with it. The texture, the taste, the color. Iruka was a great cook, but his recipe didn't stand well next to Kakashi's. He figured it was the only thing his former lover could make properly, he might as well let him have the gold.

Kakashi had sat down on the stool next to him, and they both ate in a comfortable silence. Not shortly after did Sasuke join them, only to spark up small conversation. Iruka asked about how Sasuke was doing in school, if he was keeping his grades up and staying out of trouble. He learned that Kakashi moved up several positions at his job, and is now a head manager for the motions department. Iruka wouldn't be cleared to work until his immune system is stable again, aside from waiting for the scar to heal, and his body to feel normal again. He wasn't sure what he was going to do after he healed, considering he was unemployed as of the moment.

He figured telling Kakashi he quit his job the day after they broke up would just be putting salt on a wound. And now wasn't really the time to try and convince him again that everything was a lie. Right now, they were having comfortable conversations, eating a nice meal, and simply enjoying the moment. Iruka wasn't going to ruin it. 

Later on that night, Sasuke helped Iruka settle into his room. He had changed the sheets and pillow cases on his bed for Iruka, who tried his best to help, but found himself easily out of breath, even from a simple task. They placed some of his clothes in the top draws of the dresses, that Sasuke was nice enough to take his own clothes out of, and move them into the small closet in the spare bedroom. The rest of Iruka's clothing stayed folded up in his suitcase. It was another task for another day, he was starting to get tired, and needed to take his next set of pills before falling asleep.

"I really appreciate it, I wouldn't have minded taking the pull out couch." Iruka thanked the young man again, and wrapped his arms across Sasuke's shoulders, pulling him in for a hug.

"It's really not a problem. Think of it as a thank you."

"A thank you?" He questioned. "For that?"

"For keeping Naruto alive." He gently pressed his finger over the others heart. "Well, keeping him alive where it counts. And for making Uncle leave the house for something other than work or food. He doesn't leave his bedroom much."

"S-Sasuke.."

"Do you mind if I ask you a personal question? Well, I have a few, actually."

Iruka nodded, and sat himself on the bed. Sasuke wasn't lying about the memory foam, his body sunk into the mattress with ease. It was like sitting on a cloud.

"How did you know you loved him? Like.. How did you know you were actually in love with Kakashi?"

"How?" Iruka wondered, thinking back all those years ago. "Honestly, I've always loved him. At one point in my life, I loved him as a friend, and it grew into something more. We were both young and stupid, going through our own things in life that happened to bring us closer."

"That's kind of cliche." Sasuke pouted, and looked slightly disappointed.

"I know.. But it's true. There wasn't a moment in my life where I didn't love him in some kind of way."

Sasuke nodded, taking in Iruka's words. "Do you.... Still love him now?"

"Just as much as I always have." Iruka forged a smile, but the pain in his eyes was evident, he couldn't hide it even if he wanted to. "He'll always have a place in my heart."

"He doesn't really deserve it." Sasuke said. "But.. I think he feels the same way."

"He does deserve it, Sasuke. He's a flawed man, but so am I. Even he deserves to be loved."

"Not after the way he treated you."

"We were both wrong back then. As you may recall, I was the one who left."

"I remember. And Kakashi was the one who wouldn't listen. He's a stubborn ass like that, you know!"

"Trust me, I know!" Iruka chuckled to himself. "But I didn't have to leave either, but I was fed up with the accusations. We're both at fault."

"You didn't even cheat on him, did you?" Sasuke asked, almost pleading to hear the word no.

"Of course I didn't. Never. I never would.."

"I think he knows that too." Sasuke said in almost a whisper, as if Kakashi was listening in on the other side of the door. "I can't tell you how many times we've argued over it."

"Why? It's been two years now.."

"After I started hanging around Naruto more, I started to see you more, and Kakashi didn't really like it."

"And why is that?" Iruka blinked in disbelief.

"Because that meant he had to see pictures of us three on social media. He'd have to hear stories about us when you took Naruto and I places. You became a part of my life again, and not his. When I was arrested, you were the first person I called, and he hated that." Sasuke let out a deep sigh, and headed towards the door. "He really is the jealous type."

"He wasn't always like that." Iruka informed him. "Honestly.."

"Probably not.." He shrugged. "But feel free to stay as long as you need, my bed is quite comfy after all!"

"Thank you again! It's probably the nicest mattress I've laid on!"

"Don't be so quick to say that! Kakashi has a three inch one on his bed, mine is only an inch and a half. I'm pretty sure mine is a knock off, but he always buys name brand."

"H-Hey!" His cheeks blushed violently. "Why do you think I'll be laying on his bed?!"

"Just a hunch~" The young man winked before leaving the room, leaving Iruka with a red face and a thumping heart.

"He sounds just like his stubborn Uncle.." Iruka mumbled to himself before settling into bed. He really wished Sasuke didn't hint at sex. It had been too long since the last time he had gotten anything.

The thought of Kakashi and himself having sex again was too arousing for him to handle at this point. His old heart wouldn't have been so weak against the thought of hot, rough, steamy sex with his old lover, it never had before. Iruka had fantasied about it since they broke up, on countless occasions, even when he was in a purely sexual relationship with another man. Maybe it was his new virgin heart that made the mental image more arousing. Iruka couldn't recall a time he was this turned on simply by the thought of sex.

He loved Naruto more than he loved himself, but his new heart might be a problem, considering his urge to bust down Kakashi's door and make him listen to everything he needs and wants to say. Naruto's annoying persistence was starting to mingle in to Iruka's personality.

His life from this point on was surely going to be fun.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iruka is afraid of thunder and lighting, and all Kakashi wants to do is comfort him.  
> They finally address the elephant in the room.  
> (Kind of NSFW towards the end).

The first four months had been a mixture of normal and awkward between the former lovers. They had normal conversation, Kakashi continued to work, Sasuke finished up on school, and Iruka tried his best to stay healthy. He had fallen victim to a nasty infection in his lungs that landed him a two week hospital stay, and another antibiotic.

Iruka had lost a lot of weight since the surgery, as well. He went from having a nice, lean body that wasn't overly muscular or large, before his body weight was just right. Now, he was underweight, and too thin for his liking. He was more than happy with the way he looked before the accident, but now as he looked at his naked body in the mirror, he cringed. This wasn't the body he once loved, not by a long shot. Mostly, it was the fact that he could see, and feel, the outline of his ribs. Iruka had ran his fingers down the nasty scar on his chest, along with all of the other nicks and scratches that left a mark on his body from the accident. For a few seconds, it was as the person in the mirror was not Iruka, but some sick clone wearing his skin. 

Even though he felt better physically, compared to before, he still didn't feel as if he was at his best. Simple things we're still challenges for him, just not to the same degree as the months prior. His energy levels were almost back to normal, but the energy left quicker than he could build it up. When his body had the stamina to clean, cook, and even bathe, he had to do it right then and there, or his body would become too tired. 

Just like his late brother and life savor Naruto, he was a man full of energy and persistence. Iruka hated being on the couch all day. He wanted to go for long car rides, or walks in the city park like he used to. The things he used to do with Kakashi really. He rarely did those small things he once enjoyed because the thought of Kakashi was still hot in his mind after the split. Now, he regrets the time he felt too sentimental to go, since he cannot do so now. Even if he had the energy, he'd be screwed if got tired. One of his medications made him sleep like a rock. If he had to pick one positive thing out of this experience, It would be his frequent napping. 

Kakashi and Sasuke noticed the slight shift in Iruka's personality. He was unhappy, but tried so hard to hide it. His usual cheery and positive tone was reduced to mumbles, and soft words. There were times where his heart would kick in, and he'd say stupid things that only Naruto would dear say. That alone was enough to change Iruka's mood, and get him out of his funk for a couple of hours. 

Secretly, Kakashi wished he could do more, but his stubbornness has built a wall so high and thick, he's unsure if he could ever make Iruka happy again, even if he truly wanted to with every fiber of his being. 

 

* * *

 

Drops of rain shot out of the sky like bullets, colliding with a loud thud against the widows, filling the silence of the apartment. Sasuke was spending the weekend at a friends house, leaving Kakashi and Iruka alone during the storm. Kakashi didn't work on the weekends, he never has. Iruka rarely left the apartment due to his situation, and Sasuke _knew_ what he was doing. They both could picture his wide grin, and dark eyes and the two sat in the living room together.

And, to top everything off, there was no power on the neighborhood at all! Kakashi had the radio on, just in case, and a few candles lit in every room. He truly wished they weren't all lavender scented, he wanted to fall asleep sitting in his chair. Both men had a flashlight on their sides just in case. Iruka had seated himself on the leather couch, and cursed as he accidentally sat on the hard flashlight. With the power out, there was no heat, either. It wasn't very cold out yet, but with Iruka's thin blood, he was cold even in the summer.

Iruka shamelessly had himself wrapped up in a black, plush blanket. He put on layers of clothing to keep himself from freezing to death: a pair of white thigh high socks, his favorite paid of black pajama pants, and a navy blue pull over sweater, with a white tee underneath. Kakashi was sweating just looking at him. 

"Just a heads up.." Kakashi cleared his throat before continuing. "It's mostly likely going to start thundering. Lighting is to be expected. I think I heard a rumble in the distance."

"Great.." Iruka curled himself into a tighter ball. Ever since he was a child, thunder had spooked him out. It wasn't until he was twelve that he started to fear lightning as well. After seeing someone get struck by a bolt of lightning and die, anyone would be scared of it, too. Till this day, the thought still haunts him. He refuses to even think about the fact that death seems to occur around him often, and that maybe he was some death magnet.

"I may be out of line to offer this, but if you get scared, I'll hold you."

"Thank you.." Iruka's words were muffled behind the thick blanket.

"So are you.. Feeling any better? The doctor said your infection free, now." Kakashi attempted small talk, hoping it would ease the other of his anxiety.

"Yes, I'm feeling better." He said honestly.  "Not _great_ , but definitely better than before."

"That's good then.."

"How about you?"

"Me?" Kakashi had a puzzled look upon his face. "Why do you ask?"

"You look very stressed out. I know it's partly my fault, I-"

"It's work that's been stressing me out." He answered Iruka with a stern voice. "But I'm fine. Nothing a little coffee and sugar can't fix."

"I miss un-decaffeinated coffee and sugar." Iruka joked, sort of. "I miss brownies, and ice cream, and soda.. All the things that are making American children obese. I want to be fat again."

"You were never fat, you were just a bottomless pit, kind of like Naruto."

"Yeah I guess that's true." Iruka chuckled to himself. The memories of Naruto and himself were so strong and vivid. Some days, it felt as if he could see their common memories in two different points of views. It was odd, how it felt like some of Naruto's emotions ran through his blood, but he wanted as much of his little brother as he could get.

"You look fine, twenty pounds lighter or not." 

"Thank you, Ka-"

A sudden crack of lightning filled the sky, illuminating every inch of the apartment. Iruka jumped in his seat, and began to tremble. The thunder continued to rumbled right above their heads, streaks of lightning shooting across the sky. The wind had picked up, smacking more rain droplets against the windows. Leaves and tiny branches danced between the gusts of winds, some hitting the windows, others getting caught in gutters.

Iruka hated storms, and cursed himself for never getting over the fear of Mother Nature herself. Kakashi wanted to throw himself at Iruka immediately, but he feared Iruka's reaction. Would he push Kakashi away? Would he yell? Maybe he'd get angry? But just the thought of holding Iruka again made his skin hot to the touch. He wanted to, desperately, more than anything. The fear in Iruka's eyes, how his body softly shook under the blanket.. Kakashi wanted to comfort him. Nothing more than to hold him tightly in his arms. 

"Iruka, do-"

"Yes.. Please.." He practically whimpered, biting down on his bottom lip to hold back tears.

In the the blink of an eye, Kakashi was immediately by his side. He pushed himself under the blanket with Iruka, and held him close. His fingers played with the ends of Iruka's soft, brown hair, in hopes that it would help calm him down.

In the past, they'd lay in bed together, Kakashi holding the other tight against his body. He'd protect Iruka, null him to sleep as the storm came to an end. In a way, it felt nice, nostalgic even, to hold Iruka again. Kakashi was pleased to find out he still had the same clean smell. He used the same brand of shampoo and conditioner, that added a sweet, coconut scent to the mix. It was exactly how Kakashi recalled. It as crazy how it had been years, and he still remembered the others scent, all his quirks and tendencies. The very moment Iruka walked back through the door, it was as if he had never left. Even with the awkward silences, and the game of who will catch who starring at who first, Kakashi couldn't deny that empty space inside of him was slowly being filled. That deep, dark pit that he carved into his own heart was slowly being filled with light. 

"The storm is going to last through most of the night." Kakashi informed him, rubbing small circles into the others back.

Iruka took a deep breath, and only nodded.

"Look, I might be asking too much, but.. You're welcome to sleep with me tonight. I'll-"

"As long as it's not out of pity."

"It's not. I only want to protect you." 

Iruka took a shaky breath, and they both slowly rose to their feet. He was past embarrassed, being the age he was and still scared of thunder and lighting. Sure, Iruka hadn't asked for such a fear, but it was what he was dealt with. He cursed himself for not being scared of things like spiders, or the dark.

When they entered Kakashi room, Iruka noticed the change in decor. The bed was presumably the same, but with a change of a comforter set, and new pillows. A large picture hung above the headboard, but he couldn't make it out in details, due to lack of lighting. The lamp on the bed post was new, as well. Iruka was pleased, knowing his ex didn't like change much, it was nice to see a difference.

"I hope this won't be weird for you.."

"N-No.. It's not like we haven't done it before, Kakashi."

"Well.." Kakashi cleared his throat. "It's been a long time, and things have changed."

"I think we can forget about said _things_ for the next few hours, please.."

Iruka laid down first, without really thinking, he sank down into his old side of the bed, his body sinking into the mattress and it was as if no one else had laid in this very spot since his last night he had spent in Kakashi's bed. The dips and curves of his body fit perfectly into the memory foam like he had slept in the same spot the night before.

The bed dipped beside him, and Iruka, only for a quick moment, felt bliss run through his body. Softly, he smiled, and turned his head towards Kakashi, who looked more nervous than he'd ever admit. But aside from the look on his face, he embraced the other, just as he used to. He slipped up the sheets, and slid himself on top of Iruka.

Kakashi was careful to not apply too much of his body weight on to Iruka, who already had his arms wrapped around Kakashi's bare shoulders, trying to bring him in closer. He had always been an affectionate person, but during times like these, he wanted to be held, and he wanted to feel protected and safe. Kakashi was the perfect candidate.

"I've missed you.." Iruka confessed in a low, tired tone. His voice had always been like silk against Kakashi's skin, but this time it burned. He didn't want to hear him say such a thing. Kakashi didn't want to admit he felt the same.

So Iruka continued, unaffected by Kakashi silence. "I'd never hurt you, not in the way you tried to say I did."

"What're you saying? I thought you wanted to forget-"

"I'm saying what I should have said then, because for some reason now seems like the perfect time." Iruka buried his face into the nook of Kakashi's shoulder.

He pleaded to have Kakashi just lay and listen. He took the others silence as his cue. "I never cheated on you. I would never even think about it. Never in a million years. I should have just talked to you before. You were busy trying to get promoted, working long hours, and my stubborn, selfish ass, wanted more attention from you. Kakashi, I.. I just wanted you to be around, so instead of talking to you, I took advantage of my new boss asking me out for drink. And I swear to you, all he asked was to go out for drinks after work. I had told him, on more than one occasion, about my relationship with you. _He knew._ Even when he made passes at me, I denied."

"Why'd you keep going back out with him then?"

"Because, I was still getting the attention I wanted, not to the extent I wanted, but it was attention." Iruka responded honestly. "You were preoccupied, and he was willing to sit with me and just chat.. Something, at that time, we weren't doing. You were trying to go further in your life, and I was just starting out at a new job. The stress, on both of our sides, didn't help at all."

A crack of lighting made Iruka jumped, squeezing the man on top of him harder. Iruka cursed silently at the sudden rumble of thunder in the distance.

"I.. I.." Iruka took a second to breath; taking deep breaths to calm himself. "I wanted you to comfort me, but when you get stressed, you distance yourself. You wouldn't even touch me, Kakashi. You had your back to me every night, when all I wanted was for you to hold me. I tried opening up to you, and barely got a response. I understand what you were going through. I really do.. I'm telling you that I wished I confronted you, instead of looking for that attention somewhere else. I was wrong. But I _never_ ever, never ever, touched Genma, in no way, shape or form, I-"

"I know, Iruka."

"No, I don't think you do! Let me finish please!"

"I do.." Kakashi pushed back just a little so that his gaze could meet Iruka's. "Gai and I had a long conversation only a few weeks after you left. He had confronted your boss for me, becasue if I had at the time, I would kicked his ass, and Genma told him the _truth_. I know that he lied about you two having an intimate relationship, and I also know that you quit your job the day after we split. Gai informed me that you threatened to press charges on Genma for sexual harassment, because he had tried, more than once, to have sexual encounters with you."

Kakashi let out a shaky breath, kissed the top of Iruka forehead. He apologized, with a sincere, and genuine tone in his voice. He had wanted to apologize for a very long time, but never had the balls to. 

"Why.. Why did you never tell me?" Iruka sniffled, but didn't bother to stop the tears or the anger in his tone. "Why did you just let me leave?" 

"I was ashamed. Hell, I _am_ ashamed." Kakashi bit on his bottom lip as Iruka balled his fists against his back. He wouldn't have blamed Iruka for hitting him, Kakashi could see it in the other's eyes that he wanted to. Kakashi almost begged him, just once, to punch him across the face. It was what he deserved at this pont.

"Please don't think that I didn't want to chase you out of that door, and drag you back inside; drag you back into my meaningless life." Every muscle in Kakashi's body threatened to give way on him as he hoovered over Iruka, who was red in the face, with tear stained cheeks. In the end, It was truly Kakashi who had hurt Iruka more. Until now, he never let himself consider that as such. 

"You could have told me. You **should** have fucking told me, you stupid, stupid idiot!"

"I know.."

"God.." Iruka chuckled in disbelief. "After _everything_ we've been through.. I've loved you since I was a teenager, Kakashi, you've always been the only person in my heart." 

"Your heart.." Kakashi pressed his forehead to Iruka's, who was slightly flustered from the sudden contact. A thin, pale finger ran across the scar on Iruka's chest. "Hey, it's not _yours_ , but you're alive, and I really can't thank Naruto enough for that. I really don't know what I'd do if.." The words refused to pass through his lips.

"Kakashi.." Iruka gently wiped the fallen tears on the other's cheeks. Truthfully, Kakashi hadn't realized he was crying, only that he was feeling an odd mixture of pain, and relief. 

"I was stupid."

"As was I."

"I've never felt such regret."

"Nor have I."

"You're alive, and I couldn't be happier, Iruka."

"Yeah.." He smiled as the tears rolled down his cheeks. "Me too." 

Their first kiss in two years was much more passionate that either was used to. The eagerness of their lips, and the desperate touches were almost too much to bare. It didn't take long for them to part lips, and take a quick breath before continuing.

The soft rumbles of thunder were drowned out by the soft, deep moans from Kakashi's throat. It had been so long since he last taste Iruka, and was driven over the top from the sensation. His tongue was still as warm and wet as he could recall. His lips and mouth still as sweet and as tasty as ever. Just from kissing alone, since Iruka had not lost an ounce of his skill since before, Kakashi was shamelessly hard. He shifted slightly, making Iruka spread his legs father apart so their groins could collide. 

It had been too long since the last time Kakashi had touched anyone, or even let anyone touch him. Every feel of Iruka's fingertips on his back and shoulders, his blunt nails as they ran down his hot, almost steaming skin as they kissed made him cum in his pants. 

At this point in his life, Kakashi only cared about two things: His nephew, who he'd smack, and then thank later; and the very man that laid underneath him, moaning his name, and grinding their hips together.  Damn.. He had almost forgotten how incredibly arousing Iruka was, but Kakashi pressed another wet kiss to his already swollen lips, and softly said, "I love you." 

Iruka had never felt such joy in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was quickly proof read by me a couple of times over the corse of a week or so, if there are any grammar mistakes you find feel free to let me know, I'll go back and fix them when I can.
> 
> Comments are welcomed and very appreciated! How is the story thus far? Only one more chapter left :D


	4. Part 4 - Endings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a very long time since I've update anything, and I'm sorry! You know how it goes, working full time and going to college. But I've been writing in my free time! I just couldn't find the time to fully proof read and post. I had the last chapter done for a while, I apologize about the extremely late posting!
> 
> My works' are all proofread by me, so there may be mistakes that my eyes skip over no matter how many times I go back and reread! I apologize in advance about that as well.

Everything had happened so fast. Kakashi could still remember getting the phone call about Iruka and the condition he was in. Thinking back at it now, he wished he reacted with a little more heart, but he cared very much from the start. Iruka was his first love, and really the only thing he had ever allowed himself to love. He wasn't the kind of person who let himself get attached so easily, but getting attached to Iruka was inevitable. How could anyone not?

The three of them sat in a comfortable silence at the dinner table. Sasuke had decided to cook, with was nice for a change. He made a simple dish considering his cooking skills were only slightly better than his uncle's, but no one complained about the baked chicken and rice on their plates. It was wonderfully seasoned and juicy.

Iruka looked exceptionally pleased with the meal. He looked better too, kakashi had thought. The other was starting to gain the weight he had lost back, and looked like more of his normal self than he had over the past few months after the transplant. His normal life was starting to come back into light. He was going on short runs again, just as he had loves before, he had more energy and even mustered up the courage to apply for a part time job so he wouldn't be stuck in the apartment year round. Kakashi enjoyed seeing him happy, and Iruka was ecstatic when his doctor cleared him for light working. Iruka was the kind of guy who was always on his feet doing one thing or another. Making a little spending money in the process was just an added bonus.

Iruka smiled down at his plate without really realizing it. Kakashi looked on knowingly. He loved everything about his significant other, that he couldn't deny. He was planning on asking Iruka to move back in officially, even though it was a given that he'd be staying there for a while at the very least. Still, Kakashi wanted to ask and let the other know there was no need for him to even look for another place to live. His bed, his door, and his home was completely open to Iruka.

"I want you to stay." Kakashi announced, making both Sasuke and Iruka turn their heads in his direction.

Before, the other two had been talking about work, Sasuke was working part time after school now, and the news about Iruka being cleared to work - he was so excited about it. Kakashi didn't have much to contribute to the conversation, but with the thought of Iruka making his own money again made him think of the other man leaving for good. He wasn't going to have that again. 

Kakashi straightened his back, and repeated himself. "I want you to stay, Iruka. Here. With Sasuke and I."

Iruka just blinked as the rice he was about to shovel into his mouth started to fall from his fork. "Really..?"

"Yes, really."

Ever since they had cleared the air between them, Kakashi and Iruka started to grow close again. It wasn't immediate though, there was still some distance the first couple of weeks, but after a few more long talks and a couple of nights out it was almost as if nothing changed. Deep down, Kakashi felt like the two years they spent apart actually did them good. Iruka would agree, most likely, if Kakashi ever had the guts to say it out loud. Their time apart made them both realize what was most important in their lives, and Iruka's tragedy somehow brought them back together.

_Some people just aren't meant to be apart._ Iruka had said to Kakashi on their first night out since reuniting. _Wouldn't you agree?_

Kakashi snickered at the thought, he could hear his lover's voice as clear as day in his mind. "Some people just aren't meant to be apart." He recited and watched as Iruka flushed a deep red. "Isn't that what you said?"

"I really do think you have selective hearing." He teased after taking a second to regain himself. "Yesterday I told you not to forget to pick up your dry cleaning, and I'm sure it went in one ear and out of the other."

"I was too busy staring at your handsome face." He replied with a cool grin on his face.

"Sure." Iruka rolled his eyes. "But if you truly insist on me staying, then there's no way I can say no."

"I'm just glad I have my room back." Sasuke mumbled. "But I'm happy that you're staying. You're a much better cook than Unc is."

"I'd argue against it, but I really am horrible cook."

"What would you do without me, Kakashi?"

"I'd starve, probably. And I'd be very lonely." He answered.

"We can't have that now, can we?" Iruka continued to eat his rice even with the big smile on his face. He thought to himself that out of all the times he has ever smiled in his life no one had been able to make him smile the way Kakashi always had.

"You know.." Sasuke started to say as he pushed his chair out from under him, "I like seeing you two together again. It makes me happy."

"Me too." Iruka agreed. "I wish it didn't take a tragedy to bring us back together, but I couldn't be happier."

Kakashi nodded in agreement. "I hope you're up for going out, I wanna take you somewhere special."

"I just took the rest of my pills before dinner, so I might fall asleep on you. You know they make me sleepy sometimes.."

"We'll do it tomorrow night then, no worries. we won't be out too long either, I promise. I just wanna show you something." Kakashi assured him. He took both of their cleaned off dishes and brought them to the sink. "Then we'll come back home and go to sleep."

"Fine. It better be good though."

"It will be." He winked over his shoulder at Iruka.

Iruka snuggled into bed with Kakashi by his side. He admitted that it felt right to sleep with Kakashi versus with anyone else. The other had a warm body, and always gave the most gentle kisses. Iruka loved every second of it. It was as if kakashi's lips were made to kiss his, and that his body was made to wrap around Iruka's. He was convinced they were soulmates.

But soulmates or not, Iruka was happy they were able to make things work out in the end. He was ashamed at how a dumb misunderstanding tore them apart in such a massive way. They were both forced to live without the man they had known and loved for so long. As a result, Kakashi threw himself into isolation. He ignored the outside world and confined himself in his home, and took his work with him. It was rare that he left the house for anything other than food shopping, meetings or anything Sasuke relate. He had no desire for any personal fun, he hadn't even talked to his friends much during that time unless they reached out to him, or it was important for him to call them up. His best friend, who he had the most fun with, had always been Iruka. Without him, he was left with nothing but acquaintances and Gai, who would always be his good friend as well. He was lucky the other man understood his pain.

The more they both thought about it, Naruto would have been happy to see them back together just like Sasuke had. No one thought his sacrifice was in vain. The loss of his life rekindled an old love, and resparked an old flame. Happiness was brought back into Kakashi's life. Iruka regained the only true stability he once had. 

 

It was hard not to love Iruka, and Kakashi knew that first hand. It was the first thing he thought about after they broke up. Someone would find Iruka and fall for him, and never want to give him up. Kakashi wouldn't blame them if they didn't. Iruka was caring, gentle, and a skilled lover, as well very compassionate without being too over bearing and knew when to keep his distance. He was rarely pushy and never judgmental. Kakashi always loved how open minded and understanding Iruka was. It was refreshing to be around.

Iruka was worried someone would scoop Kakashi up and never let him go, just as well. Kakashi was a provider and protector by nature, and those happen to be very attractive traits in a man. Iruka was definitely attracted to that in Kakashi. He always felt safe around the other, no matter the situation. Kakashi nurtured and supplied in every situation and always guided Iruka in the right direction. Kakashi may have been flawed, but he was loving and funny, also strong in body and in mind - he was an intelligent man. To Iruka he was perfect from head to toe, no one could convince him otherwise.

In kakashi's eyes, Iruka was the beacon of a perfect man. Since day one he had been in love. Truthfully, he had been in love with Iruka longer than he hadn't. He wasn't sure he knew how to love anyone else. Kakashi couldn't picture the rest of his life without Iruka, and didn't want to go another day without the man he loved in his life. The last two years had been hell for him. He didn't want live that way ever again, it wasn't going to happen. Kakashi wanted forever. His life was a million times better with his lover and best friend in it. 

All Iruka wanted to hear was Kakashi tell him he loved him. He craved to hear the other's voice speak such lovely words, and he'd never doubt if Kakashi meant them or not.

Now, Kakashi said it every chance he could. Iruka always said it back.

They were still in love, and never fell out.

 

* * *

 

 

Iruka sat quietly in the car as they drove towards the outskirts of the city. They had music playing in the background that Iruka hummed along to without really giving it a second thought, and Kakashi enjoyed the happy sounds his lover made. He smiled to himself as listened to Iruka hum a soft tune.

"So, where are we going?"

"It's a surprise!" Kakashi smiled.

"You've said that each time I've ask." He said a little displeased.

"Yet you keep asking." Kakashi sighed. "Don't you like surprises?!"

Iruka just rolled his eyes at that. "Are we almost there at least?"

"Yes, so close your eyes, okay?"

"Fine.." He slid his eyes closed as he was told. He did trust that Kakashi wasn't driving him to their deaths, but he was awfully curious about the surprise.

He listened as Kakashi turned down the radio, and a few moments later they drove into a bumpy parking lot. He assumed a dirt road or just bumpy gravel or sad. Kakashi stopped the car and told Iruka to keep his eyes closed and not to peak. Iruka agreed and figured with how dark it was outside he wouldn't have seen anything very well to begin with.

The passengers door opened and Kakashi grasped Iruka's hand to help him out. He lead iruka over the bumpy ground. Iruka could smell water and faintly he could hear the soft sound of a  cascading waterfall in the distance. He shot his eyes open to look over the passing into the river below. To his left, a few miles away was the waterfall the separated their city from the one next to them.

"This place.."

It was a simple overlook. Nothing special about it really. It was cliff that was fenced off with a no diving sigh and a no fishing sign. On the other side was mountain, and it wasn't a sightly looking one either, just jagged rock and patches of greenery. But it was the memories of this place that made Iruka smile.

"Yup, it's the place." Kakashi rested a hand on the small of Iruka's back.

"It's where you first told me you loved me."

"You know," Kakashi kissed Iruka's cheek. "I still love you very much. I wanted to tell you that here. There's no better place to tell you how much I love you than here."

"You're right." Iruka took in a deep breath. His heart, _Naruto's heart,_ fluttered in his chest. Just the scent of the fresh water brought back such lovely memories.

Kakashi first said _I love you_ here on a night they sneaked out to meet each other during high school. It wasn't any special night aside from that, they were both young and in love, they needed to see each other at odd hours under the moonlight like every other teenage couple.

Another time, Iruka dragged Kakashi to this spot and ditched school with him, they didn't ditch often, but Kakashi had a car and Iruka wanted to be with him alone for awhile. Who cared about missing an important math test while in love? They had often drove to this clearing when they were young to share meals and stories together. Iruka blushed as he thought of the car sex they had here. And it was a lot. He blushed even harder as the thought back to the time they got caught doing it in kakashi's car.

"Were you hoping for car sex?" Iruka joked when Kakashi caught him with a red face.

"I'm not against the idea. It wouldn't be us if we didn't eat fast and have mess car sex in this location. My backseat is much more spacious now."

"You're starting to sound like yourself again." He mused. "But Sasuke sits back there you know, and you did say messy.."

"True, can't deny that. But.. it's all thanks to you that I'm back to my old self." Kakashi rubbed small circles into Iruka's back. "Guess what?"

"What?"

"I forgot to bring the snacks for us to eat here." Kakashi confessed. "But there is a condom in my wallet."

"You're ridiculous." Iruka laughed. That really did sound like the Kakashi he knew and loved. "But I love it."

"I love you."

"I love you, too." Iruka rested his head on Kakashi shoulder as they overlooked the river with the moons reflection looking back at them both.

"Remember the time we ditched school and came here to hide from the principal?"

Iruka laughed at that. "We did it behind that tree." He pointed at the large oak.

"Wanna reenact that?"

"No. We can go home and do it in a bed like normal people."

"Neither of us are normal." Kakashi reminded him. "And I wasn't able to touch you for so long, I wanna take advantage of being able to hold you again."

"You're a sweet talker, that's for sure. But I'm not falling for it. I've know you way too long and way too well."

"You're right. I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" Iruka looked up at Kakashi. He closed the gap between them and kissed the others chin. "Don't be."

"I've never been good at the romantic stuff."

"You don't have to be, I love what you do for me. It's enough."

"Is it?" He sounded worried, his expression hinted at it too.

"Of course."

"I may have a surprise for you." Kakashi hinted. "See that?"

"See what?" His eyes followed the direction that Kakashi pointed.

" _That!"_

"What exactly is _that?!_ "

"The plaque by the barrier, duh."

"It's dark out Kakashi, of course I didn't see it!" He rolled his eyes and trotted towards the stand with the plaque on top.

"Here." He took out his phone and put a flashlight on it. "Read it."

"In loving memory of Uzumaki Naruto. A young man with a strong and loving heart. His life was taken too soon, but his heart beats strong in his brothers chest. Rest In Peace."

Iruka teared up as he read the engraved letters. Just the thought of his death being honored in a place that already had such a strong place in Iruka's heart made him emotional. Kakashi had done it for him. The river would be forever in Naruto's name as he read on in his mind. 

"Nice, huh?"

"You did this?"

"Of course." Kakashi smiled. "For you.. I wanted to do something for you in his memory. Also, as a way to show just how much I appreciate that his heart is what keeps you alive. We have a second chance at love because of him. I'm more than grateful."

"Kakashi, that's.." he wiped the tears from his eyes. "That's so sweet. I really don't know what else I can say. I'm speechless."

"There's more though, read the bottom."

"Hm?" He took Kakashi phone to read the last line of text. Iruka turned his back to the other and leaned in close to the plaque. "The print is tiny.. it says.. turn around?"

"Yeah, turn around."

"What the..?" Iruka turned on the balls of his feet and flashed his light on Kakashi, who was down on one knee, a small black box in hand. It was the whole nine years and he opened the box and flashed the silver wedding band. Kakashi smiled up at Iruka, who was truly at a loss for words now. He thought his new heart was going to give way in his chest. Iruka's knees buckled on sight. It was happening.

"Will you marry me, Iruka?"

"Do you even have to ask?" 

Of course, the answer was yes.

**_End_ **


End file.
